<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here comes the sun by Kit_Kat21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930273">here comes the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21'>Kit_Kat21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Tribute [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Moving, References to the Beatles, Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s going on?” She asked; not that she was really expecting Brandon or Julia to tell her. One thing she would say about her children – they reminded her of herself and her siblings. If one of them had a secret or something they didn’t want their parents to know, the others would do their best to keep it to themselves. </p>
<p>(It very much could sometimes be the two parents against five in that regard.)</p>
<p>And as expected, Brandon and Julia did not answer her question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Tribute [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/905319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here comes the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a little late. I wanted to write it for George Harrison's birthday, which was on the 25th, but obviously, I didn't make the deadline. This song is on the <i>Abbey Road</i> album, written by George and is one of his best-known songs. It also is one of the most streamed Beatles songs. He wrote it at Eric Clapton's house. When he got the idea for the song - relief at spring's arrival - that year, George had already quit the Beatles temporarily, he was arrested for marijuana possession, and he had his tonsils removed. Not to mention that the Beatles were going through a lot of business crap at the time as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s George and Eleanor?” Sansa asked her three other children as they all sat down at the kitchen table, setting bowls of steaming oatmeal down in front of each of them topped with banana slices. “Are they getting ready? They better be getting ready. I don’t need any of you late for your last day of school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brandon and Julia shared glances with one another before both going back to eating their oatmeal. Sansa, of course, caught it immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” She asked; not that she was really expecting Brandon or Julia to tell her. One thing she would say about her children – they reminded her of herself and her siblings. If one of them had a secret or something they didn’t want their parents to know, the others would do their best to keep it to themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(It very much could sometimes be the two parents against five in that regard.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as expected, Brandon and Julia did not answer her question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Max?” She then looked to her youngest, thinking the six-year-old might be the one to crack as he sometimes did despite his best efforts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This morning though, Max instantly shoved a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth to keep him from talking and then looked to his mama, giving her an innocent smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. Be that way. Eat your breakfasts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa noted the smiles the three exchanged with each other as she left the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She headed down the front hallway and then went up the stairs. She paused at the top of the stairs when looking down the hallway and seeing Jon standing outside of Eleanor and Julia’s shared bedroom, pressed to the wall so he couldn’t be seen from inside the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if sensing her, Jon looked over his shoulder and seeing Sansa, he put a finger to his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa walked silently – thank goodness for carpet – and came to stand behind him. She peeked her head over his shoulder to look into the room, both still going unnoticed by George and Eleanor. The twins sat on the floor with their back against Eleanor’s bed. George’s arm was around his sister’s shoulders and Eleanor’s face was splotchy, she obviously crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa’s hand went to Jon’s bicep and gave it a squeeze. At the sight of one of her children crying, of course she wanted to go rushing into the bedroom and comfort her daughter while wanting to know what was wrong. But she stayed in the hallway with Jon and eavesdropped instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if no one likes me?” Eleanor asked as she wiped at her cheeks even as more tears trickled down.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George snorted. “<em>Everyone</em> likes you, Eleanor. You’re the favorite twin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not true, George.” She gave her a brother a frown for even thinking that. “But what if no one likes me?” She asked gain. “What if I don’t make any friends?” She asked that last part in a worried whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa squeezed Jon’s arm again as she listened to Eleanor’s words and how worried and upset she sounded. It was making Sansa’s own eyes burn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean? You already have a friend,” George told her. “That’s why being a twin is so awesome. You have an automatic friend no matter where you go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh goodness, Sansa was really going to start crying now. She moved her head and rested her forehead between Jon’s shoulder blades. She closed her eyes. Eleanor had been so excited for this move from Wintertown down to Greywater in the Neck. Ever since Jon and Sansa told the kids about it over dinner, Eleanor had looked at the entire experience as a grand adventure she couldn’t wait to go on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only now, it seemed like things were really hitting Eleanor; that they would be moving away – forever – and this last day at her school would truly be the <em>last</em> day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The past few weeks had been slightly hectic. They had closed on a house in Greywater while putting this one on the market – having to sometimes leave and go to either the Starks or the Daynes – when the realtor had a showing scheduled. They had begun going through all of their things, seeing if anything could be donated or given away instead of lugging it all the way down to the Neck if they truly didn’t need it. They had also begun packing their entire lives away in cardboard boxes for the movers to pick up next week and load onto the moving van when they officially left Wintertown and moved to their new home in the Neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa had been sure to watch all of their children closely. This was a massive change in life for all of them and she was waiting and preparing herself for it to hit all of the children at different times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Eleanor – and George, too – had been so eager about everything. They had both been so excited when they were in the Neck over Spring Break and saw a snake or a lizard in their path. Uncle Howland Reed had taken the Snow family on a swamp tour, all of them sitting on a boat as they cut through the waters of the vast swamplands that would now be their home and the tour guide had handed the children large marshmallows to toss into the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The alligators will think they’re turtle eggs,” he explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julia had been far too scared to throw hers and gave it to Brandon before burrowing herself on Jon’s lap. Max had tossed his over the railing into the water before hurrying back to Sansa’s arms as if he was expecting an alligator to snap him right from the boat into the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Brandon, George and Eleanor had all tossed their marshmallows in and had waited, watching over the railing; their excitement able to be felt by everyone on the boat. And when they saw air bubbles and then the top of the alligator’s snout and his eyes pop from the water, Eleanor had been so excited, she had almost scared it away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn’t been able to talk about anything for the past few weeks without it starting with “When we’re in the Neck…”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When we’re in the Neck, can we join a pool? When we’re in the Neck, can George and I still get ice cream cakes for our birthday? Do they have ice cream cakes in Greywater?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course they do, sweetheart,” Jon promised her. “It’s still the North, don’t forget.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When we’re in the Neck, can we get a boat for when the roads flood with water? When we’re in the Neck, can we get a snake for a pet?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” had been Sansa’s firm answer to that one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eleanor had just been <em>so</em> ready to make this move and start a whole new life. Sansa felt a burning, clawing her chest, because she was, of course, blaming herself. No matter how excited Eleanor had been, Sansa still should have known that her daughter would be scared and nervous just like all of the other kids – and like Sansa and Jon – were. Sansa should have been expecting this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little darling, it’s been a long, cold, lonely winter,” George stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa felt her lips twitch and even with her forehead to his back, she could sense Jon smiling, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eleanor sniffled. Sansa lifted her head and peeked over Jon’s shoulder to see their daughter smiling now; small, but still a smile. It was a trick Jon and Sansa had devised for George when he was feeling too hyper or like he needed to do something with his mind. He didn’t sing them; but rather, he spoke Beatles lyrics – especially from the songs that his namesake had written.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here,” Eleanor answered and George grinned. “When we’re in the Neck, what if no one there likes the Beatles?” She then asked her brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George rolled his eyes and Eleanor elbowed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the Neck, Eleanor. Not the moon. And like dad says, it’s still the North, don’t forget.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa kissed Jon’s back through the Snow Construction sweatshirt he was wearing and Jon squeezed her hand with his that was still on his bicep. He then turned himself around so they were facing one another and looking into her eyes, he didn’t say a word. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her softly. When they pulled their faces slowly apart, both looked at one another again and shared a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a deep breath and Jon kissed her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eleanor! George!” Sansa called out and then came into the bedroom, Jon following her, both acting as if they had just come up the stairs, looking for them. “Breakfast, you two. You don’t want to be late your last day, do you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would it matter?” George asked as both he and Eleanor got to their feet. “Don’t nothing happens on the last day anyway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Except one more English lesson?” Jon wondered. “And does that mean that something <em>does </em>happen on the last day of school?” George gave his dad a grin and Jon did his best to not smile in return, but failed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa sat down on Eleanor’s bed and Eleanor turned to her. With a small smile, Sansa wiped at Eleanor’s damp cheeks with her hands, but at least there weren’t any more tears falling or more forming in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Sansa asked, not wanting to draw too much attention to her tears and possibly embarrass her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eleanor gave her a bright smile. “I’m alright, mama,” she promised with a nod and Sansa gave her a smile before pulling her into her arms for a hug and a kiss on the head. “After all,” Eleanor told them all as Sansa stood up from the bed and Jon put an arm around Eleanor, pulling her to his side for a hug. “The Neck is still the North, don’t forget.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t forget,” Jon, Sansa and George all echoed in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU!! I'm planning a new multi-chapter story about the family's move and adjustment to their new life in the Neck if anyone would be interested in that one. </p>
<p>(I once went on a swamp tour in Louisiana and fed alligators marshmallows and it's still one of the coolest things I've ever done. I'm modeling Greywater after Florida, Louisiana with a little bit of Venice (the boat aspect) mixed in.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>